BT04 Aid
BT04 Aid & Arms is the 4th Booster Pack released in the Japanese format. __TOC__ Gallery BT04-001.png|Prayer of Hope, Nina BT04/001 BT04-002.png|Acrobat Step, Nina BT04/002 BT04-003.png|Sharp Wind Cutting Claws, Sena BT04/003 BT04-004.png|Using Her Wishes as Strength, Nina BT04/004 BT04-005.png|See Through Weakness, Nina BT04/005 BT04-006.png|Earth Splitting Steel Fist, Sena BT04/006 BT04-007.png|Perfect Counter-Measure, Nina BT04/007 BT04-008.png|Precious Innocence, Liliana BT04/008 BT04-009.png|Meow Meow Desire Blast, Nina BT04/009 BT04-010.png|Flower of Healing, Nina BT04/010 BT04-011.png|Moonlit Night Invitation, Sena BT04/011 BT04-012.png|Cornerstone of Kyoto, Sena BT04/012 BT04-013.png|Widening Her Expertise, Nina BT04/013 BT04-014.png|Green Morning, Liliana BT04/014 BT04-015.png|Chaotic Roar, Sena BT04/015 BT04-016.png|Clothing of Wonderment, Nina BT04/016 BT04-017.png|Giving the World Peace, Nina BT04/017 BT04-018.png|Scent of a Rose, Nina BT04/018 BT04-019.png|Violent Fang, Lyra BT04/019 BT04-020.png|Fighting Dance, Aisha BT04/020 BT04-021.png|The Magic of a Smile BT04/021 BT04-022.png|Master Hunter BT04/022 BT04-023.png|Gaea's Sprout BT04/023 BT04-024.png|Passionate Moment BT04/024 BT04-025.png|Absolute Revenger BT04/025 BT04-026.png|Concealed Sword of Scattering Splendor, Veronica BT04/026 BT04-027.png|Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari BT04/027 BT04-028.png|Mushroom Cannon Shell, Yukari BT04/028 BT04-029.png|Don't Cower! Veronica BT04/029 BT04-030.png|Fairy Ring, Yukari BT04/030 BT04-031.png|Silver Haired Commander, Veronica BT04/031 BT04-032.png|Review and Prepare, Yukari BT04/032 BT04-033.png|Special Affection, Yukari BT04/033 BT04-034.png|Determine the Outcome, Veronica BT04/034 BT04-035.png|Composed Command, Veronica BT04/035 BT04-036.png|Full of Motivation, Yukari BT04/036 BT04-037.png|Peahen of Bad Omen, Sandra BT04/037 BT04-038.png|Faerie Ring, Shiita BT04/038 BT04-039.png|Stolen Voice, Sandra BT04/039 BT04-040.png|I'm Going to End it Now! Yukari BT04/040 BT04-041.png|Fans of Gale, Yukari BT04/041 BT04-042.png|Swift Wind of the King's Fan, Yukari BT04/042 BT04-043.png|Shining Peahen, Yukari BT04/043 BT04-044.png|Powerful Mushroom, Yukari BT04/044 BT04-045.png|Magnificent Thorn, Rhodanthe BT04/045 BT04-046.png|Rare Species Harvest BT04/046 BT04-047.png|A Drink at the Banquet BT04/047 BT04-048.png|Solar Daughter BT04/048 BT04-049.png|Mushroom Dream BT04/049 BT04-050.png|Malefic Bramble BT04/050 BT04-051.png|Tri-Concentrate, Ashley BT04/051 BT04-052.png|Heart Full of Resistance, Ashley BT04/052 BT04-053.png|Crusher Missile, Chloe BT04/053 BT04-054.png|Full Break Burst, Chloe BT04/054 BT04-055.png|Jump Right in, Chloe BT04/055 BT04-056.png|Talk to the Winds, Ashley BT04/056 BT04-057.png|Sharpshooting! Chloe BT04/057 BT04-058.png|Instruction of the Light Sword, Luca BT04/058 BT04-059.png|Night Sky Recital, Ashley BT04/059 BT04-060.png|Reload Ammunition, Chloe BT04/060 BT04-061.png|Mode Change, Ashley BT04/061 BT04-062.png|Second Hand Book Fair, Ashley BT04/062 BT04-063.png|Dome Recital, Sugar BT04/063 BT04-064.png|Call for Blessing, Luca BT04/064 BT04-065.png|Barrier Bit, Ashley BT04/065 BT04-066.png|Harmony Voice, Ashley BT04/066 BT04-067.png|End of Musical Performance, Ashley BT04/067 BT04-068.png|Dissonance, Ashley BT04/068 BT04-069.png|Left Over Energy, Ashley BT04/069 BT04-070.png|Fireball Soldier, Teeb BT04/070 BT04-071.png|Heart-Racing Horror House BT04/071 BT04-072.png|Maximum Barrage BT04/072 BT04-073.png|Grand Meister BT04/073 BT04-074.png|Triumph Tour Final BT04/074 BT04-075.png|Hyper Galaxy Buster BT04/075 BT04-076.png|Raiding Dash, Aoi BT04/076 BT04-077.png|Ability Scan, Sieghard BT04/077 BT04-078.png|Double Hit, Aoi BT04/078 BT04-079.png|Exceed Blaster, Aoi BT04/079 BT04-080.png|Neo Nambu M-X, Sieghard BT04/080 BT04-081.png|A New Resignation, Aoi BT04/081 BT04-082.png|Honor Student, Sieghard BT04/082 BT04-083.png|Hero to Children, Pino BT04/083 BT04-084.png|Support Arrow, Aoi BT04/084 BT04-085.png|Hasted Arrest, Sieghard BT04/085 BT04-086.png|Rare Gunman, Aoi BT04/086 BT04-087.png|Waiting in Vain, Aoi BT04/087 BT04-088.png|Solid Archer, Arve BT04/088 BT04-089.png|Equipment Exchange, Arve BT04/089 BT04-090.png|Giga Stun Rod, Sieghard BT04/090 BT04-091.png|Close Combat, Aoi BT04/091 BT04-092.png|Next One, Aoi BT04/092 BT04-093.png|Coating Armor, Aoi BT04/093 BT04-094.png|Ultimate Choice, Aoi BT04/094 BT04-095.png|Honest Police, Megaru BT04/095 BT04-096.png|Inner Voice BT04/096 BT04-097.png|Volunteer Activity BT04/097 BT04-098.png|Reversal Glitter BT04/098 BT04-099.png|Toy Box Army BT04/099 BT04-100.png|Excite Megalopolis BT04/100 SR BT04-002-SR.png|Acrobat Step, Nina BT04/002 BT04-003-SR.png|Sharp Wind Cutting Claws, Sena BT04/003 BT04-026-SR.png|Concealed Sword of Scattering Splendor, Veronica BT04/026 BT04-027-SR.png|Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari BT04/027 BT04-028-SR.png|Mushroom Cannon Shell, Yukari BT04/028 BT04-052-SR.png|Heart Full of Resistance, Ashley BT04/052 BT04-053-SR.png|Crusher Missile, Chloe BT04/053 BT04-076-SR.jpg|Raiding Dash, Aoi BT04/076 BT04-077-SR.png|Ability Scan, Sieghard BT04/077 BT04-078-SR.png|Double Hit, Aoi BT04/078 SP BT04-026-SP.jpg|Concealed Sword of Scattering Splendor, Veronica BT04/026 BT04-027-SP.jpg|Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari BT04/027 BT04-053-SP.jpg|Crusher Missile, Chloe BT04/053 ∞TR BT04-001-∞TR.png|Prayer of Hope, Nina BT04/001 BT04-051-∞TR.png|Tri-Concentrate, Ashley BT04/001 SCR BT04-G001.jpg|Nina Alexandrovna BT04/G001 BT04-G002.jpg|Ashley Bradbury BT04/G002 Category:Gallery